Clarinha
by Sakura-Nara-chan
Summary: Heero se vê pensando sobre seus sentimentos e sobre Duo


Clarinha

Song fic, música Clarinha de Arleno Farias

Heero POV

Estamos em mais um esconderijo, numa paz apenas aparente, pois a qualquer momento podemos ser atacados ou receber uma missão.

Viver em meio à uma guerra não é nada bom, participar dela então...

Mas eu fui criado para isso, treinado apenas para isso. Me pergunto o que será da minha vida quando tudo isso acabar? Será que desejo realmente que essa guerra acabe? Bem isso não importa.

Todos aqui no esconderijo estão aproveitando um pouco dessa pausa nas missões, eu já conclui todos os relatórios e estou aqui nesse quarto vazio. Vazio e frio.

"onde será que ele está? Será que ta lá fora?"

Ando até a janela e o vejo sentado no batente da porta brincando com um gatinho.

_**Uma cor**_

_**A cor lilás**_

_**Um desejo**_

_**A todos a paz**_

_**Acho que sei o que quero ser**_

_**Quando crescer**_

Acho que ele é o mais tem facilidade de se desligar da guerra... Mas ele parece estar perdido em pensamentos.

Duo... O que será que passa em sua mente? E em seu coração?

Sempre alegre... Será apenas uma máscara?

Queria poder desvendar o mistério em seus olhos, queria desvendá-lo por completo.

Vejo um sorriso seu.

Queria poder te fazer sorrir assim, mas sempre acabo dizendo palavras duras pra você e te magoando.

Será que um dia vou fazê-lo sorrir?

-Duo...

Você começa a afagar o gatinho e vejo outro sorriso seu. Você parece falar com o felino, mas daqui onde estou não há como escutar.

_**Me banha de luz estrelinha**_

_**Uma cigana falou**_

_**Que minha aura tá tão clarinha**_

_**E eu nem Contei**_

_**Mas acho que estou amando**_

Parece ser uma conversa e tanto. Coitado do gato, nem ele se livrou da sua tagarelice. Mas ele não parece se importar não é? Diferente de mim que sempre te mando calar a boca.

Quando te mando calar é pelo simples fato de sua voz ser perfeita. E tão perfeita me deixa frustrado de não poder ouvir-la dizer que me ama.

Queria poder ouvir sua doce voz sussurrar pra mim... Apenas pra mim. Mas isso nunca acontecerá não é?

Saio da janela e me deito na minha cama, olhando a sua... Vazia.

Quantas noites fiquei sem dormir, velando seu sono? Quase todas as noites passo horas te vendo dormir, até o cansaço me pegar e acabar dormindo.

_**Estar assim**_

_**Parece ser bom**_

_**Faz alguns dias**_

_**Que curto o mesmo som**_

_**Uma canção que parece falar de**_

_**Como estou**_

Quantas noites passei também sem dormir, esperando você chegar de uma missão?

Fingia estar dormindo, mas só vinha a dormir quando tinha certeza que você estava bem e inteiro, e em casa... Se é que podemos chamar os esconderijos de casa.

As vezes pareço uma mãe preocupada com o filho que saiu pra noitada. Mas tenho consciência que minha preocupação é BEM maior que uma mãe com seu filho.

Eu tenho medo... Muito medo de que você saia e não volte mais. Eu alimento aqui dentro do meu coração, que um dia você poderá me amar. Eu. Um soldado frio que está aprendendo a amar só agora e por sua causa. Pois você foi o único que conseguiu descogelar esse meu coração de gelo.

_**Alguém me falou**_

_**Que estou radiante**_

_**E olha que eu nem contei**_

_**Mas acho que estou amando**_

Mas as vezes me sinto egoísta. Não sei se sairei vivo dessa maldita guerra. Não seria justo com você se eu te conquistasse e acabasse morrendo e te fazendo sofrer. Nunca quero você chorando. Quero você sempre sorrindo, como faz sempre, até nos momentos mais importuno.

-Mas não vou negar que ainda te quero pra mim.

Me levanto novamente indo até a janela, ver se ainda estas lá.

E lá está, sentado no mesmo lugar, mas agora sem o bichano e com o olhar vago.

Não gosto de te ver assim. Não combina com você.

_**E tudo parece tão claro**_

_**Os meus pensamentos pelos ares**_

_**Guia estrelinha**_

_**E enche de cor a aura minha**_

-Duo... Como foi que conseguiu passar em minha fortaleza e chegar em meu coração?

Escuto Quatre o chamando.

Ele então se levanta e então... Olha pra mim? E... Isso foi pra mim? Tem certeza que foi pra mim?

Será que meus olhos estão me enganando me mostrando aquilo que desejo?

Não! É você mesmo e está sorrindo... Pra mim... Apenas pra mim. Assim como o meu foi e sempre será só pra você.

_**Uma cor**_

_**A cor lilás**_

_**Um desejo**_

_**A todos a paz**_

_**FIM**_

Nara-chan


End file.
